Into the Belly of the Beast
Despite Hell being a normally loud place, caused so by the long-winded screams of souls being tortured, it was always quiet in the Headquarters of the Cardinals. All that could be heard in the long hallway leading to the conference room were loud tappings of polished black dress shoes hitting the floor as Envy and her new and only Hell-Hunter, Nori, discussed latest events. "Im sure Greed is glad to have his old Hell-Hunter back along with a fresh recruit." she began. Nori, who was walking steadily behind his new boss so that he could stare at her ass, was too distracted to respond properly. "Yeah, that's great..." he mumbled, tilting his head to the side for a better view. Selling his soul hadn't be all bad... at least he'd been sent to serve under Envy. And, as long as she didn't notice him staring like this, they could both maintain a mutual relationship. Nori, after a moments pause, finally grasped what Envy had said to him. "He's probably still not satisfied. Before you know it he'll be asking Bael for another one, and then he'll probably get it, and things will repeat themselves..." She sighed "That's Greed for you. Always trying to get more than what he deserves. He'll never be satisfied. But anyway, if you want to get anywhere here kid you'd better keep your head up and away from my ass's general direction, got it?" She turned around, glaring at him. "Sure." Nori replied, though from the tone in his voice, it was difficult to determine whether or not he was using sarcasm. "Uhm... where exactly are we going?" Envy seemed to never really explain Nori the details of where they were going, and unless he directly asked her for the information, he most likely wouldn't recieve it until he actually got to where they were going. She closed her eyes in annoyance while marching on "I already told you; we're going to the conference room. You'll wait out in the lobby while the rest of us Directors dicuss what we're going to do at the trial. You were too busy staring at my ass to hear me." Ironically, Nori was already staring at her ass again, too busy to hear her. "Mhm, that's nice..." he muttered. It was so nice...! The way it moved everytime she took a step.. Maybe he should take a photograph. Maybe she'd take one for him! Nori giggled quietly in spite of himself. Halting in mid step, Envy stomped on Nori's foot releasing a crunching sound that could only be traced to a broken toe. "...." While Nori did not scream or yell, his face was a mixture of pain and anger. If she wasn't his 'boss', Nori would have smacked her then and there. "You... you could take me staring at your ass as a compliment.. it's not like I'm smacking it.." he said, waiting for Envy to step off of his foot so that he could stop holding his breath. Envy considered this. Someone was actually paying attention to her physically instead of that wretched Lust. At first she began to smirk at this but realized who she was with and quickly hid the expression over a more annoyed, flustered one "If you were to ever make such an advance, I would personally empty Gelosia's rounds into you a million times over, do you understand?!" "Yes ma'am, I understand." Nori replied promptly. Where normally Envy's reaction would have earned an earnest smile from Nori, her heel digging into his broken toes wasn't helping the situation. "May I request that you remove your foot from mine?" he asked politely, with no hints of sarcasm or bitterness whatsoever. He was capable of it. Especially when he wanted something. She didnt take her glare from his eyes as she slowly lifted her foot from the top of his. She then lifted her nose and closed her eyes and turned to continue her march toward the conference room. Nori grumbled to himself. It wasn't like she'd get him to hold still while she fired the bullets into him. She was only a woman. He would surely win. Why did he even have to serve under her? What good did it do to make him serve under someone who has less power than he did? Hesitantly, Nori began walking with Envy instead of behind her, if only to ensure her that he wasn't staring at her beautiful ass. For a moment she glanced up at him suspiciously but then accepted that as long as he wasnt staring at her ass, she was content with him walking beside her. "... So where are we going?" Nori asked for the second time. He was confident that she hadn't told him while he'd been staring at her ass. She probably hadn't said anything at all. She sighs in annoyance again "If I have to tell you again, I'm locking you in the cold freezer we have in the kitchen. Got it?" The mentioning of the world 'kitchen' from Envy had Nori smirk. He looked to his right so that Envy wouldn't see and punish him. Women belong in the kitchen. Not that he was sexist or anything; he accepted that women were equals in society and all of that feminazi garbage. But it was still funny. "Nevermind then. Just tell me what I have to do." Envy answered "Just wait out in the lobby for the meeting to be over. When it ends, you can drive me to the Spire where Greed's old Hell-Hunter's trial will be held." "As you wish." Nori responded blandly. Of course he'd have to drive, even though he could move faster on his own than the car could. "How'd he even get away in the first place? I thought that all Hell-Hunters were bound to Bael.." he said, shivering slightly while remembering his master. Envy replied "A Hell-Hunter is freed from service and able to walk the planes of other existances if either Lord Bael calls off their deal or their Cardinal leader sets them free. As for my idiotic colleague, he didn't set his off the leash per say. He actually just lost control of the leash and the dog ran off." Waiting for the two at the corner, Greed was leaning against a wall with an arrogant smirk on his face "Idiotic colleague, eh? You wound me dear..." Envy scowls at him with disgust "Shut it, Greed." He shrugs "I was just playing around. Anyway, nice new pet you've got there. I doubt he's trained though. He's as new as you are." Nori grunted. He could admit that he was little more than a pet. Instead of reacting violently, which would have undoubtably put him in a bad position, he merely turned slowly to face Greed, a look of utter boredom on his face. Greed smirked "Your boy looks bored to tears, Envy. You should let him fight in the arenas. That will give him something to do." Envy scoffed "That would be a waste of his and my time. We are the will of the Court, not some entertainment for filthy Hell-Bounds." "I'm not bored of anything besides you and your unwarrented self-importance!" Nori snapped, instinctually grasping the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Greed stopped leaning against the wall, revealing a static baton connected to his wrist by a handcuff "You mind running that by me again, punk?" Envy stepped between them "Enough of this. You two are fighting under the same banner." Nori's eye twitched; Envy was standing between them now. "I apologize for my outburst, Envy. It was uncalled for..." he mumbled under his breath, hand still firmly grasping his Zanpakuto. A baton? It almost made him want to laugh. He had a sword and Greed has a baton? Before Envy could react, Greed had already used Kogeru to get behind Nori and blast his leg with a hit from his static baton., numbing it completely with a slight burn. He then proceeded to put him in a chokehold just as Envy aimed Gelosia at his head. After a long staredown, he dropped Nori with his hands raised "I was just playing around, sheesh. Women these days..." He walks past Envy while waving goodbye "See you at the conference, dear!" She scowled while watching him leave "Asshole..." Nori stood shakily, keeping his head bowed. He was going to kill Greed. There was no reason not to; he was a waste of space! Everyone would be glad to see him gone! Shaking with anger now, the only thing stopping him from running off to attack him right now was his leg that was barely working, and Envy, who he was sure was going to chastise him. She turned to Nori and sighed "Do not incurr the wrath of any Cardinal, Hell-Hunter. That happens..." She points to his still-smoking wound. His eyes dulled now. It was obvious he wasn't going to get what he wanted. "I will watch my tongue from now on..." he promised. She nodded "Good. Now let's get moving. Thanks to that jackass we're officially a minute late." "Alright." Nori followed obediently, following close behing Envy. He wasn't behind her because he wanted to stare at her ass (which he surprisingly was not doing), but because he couldn't properly keep up with a numbed limb and damaged foot. Eventually they reach the conference room. Envy enters, noting a particular chill in the room, and closes the large door. Nori stood outside of the large door, feeling particularly useless. What now? It wasn't as if she'd given him anything to do while he was waiting... Oh, wait, yes she did. She told him to wait for the meeting to be over. Groaning, Nori sat against the section of wall next to the door, and closed his eyes. Maybe he'd nap for a little while... As Envy sat down a masked Demon poured them tea and left when given the order to by Pride. Greed relaxed in his chair, feeling especially good that evening. Sloth sat straight up next to Pride, awaiting the discussion to begin. Pride sipped his tea and began "We must be thankful for the recent successes we've had in our campaigns of conquest, ladies and gentlemen. Not only have we breached the portal's restrictions and gained access to the world of the living, but we are well on our way to deactivating them altogether. Added with that, we have gained three more Hell-Hunters: Shade Kagekyo, Nori Haruo, and Sadow Yatsumaru who had previously worked under us but managed to..." He glanced at a frowning Greed and lightened "...escape us. After this meeting, a trial will be held to discern Sadow's fate. Odds are in favour of him being placed back into service. So all of you are simply ordered to keep quiet and watch and when asked a question answer it to the best of your ability. Show the utmost respect as always before the Court. You are dismissed." Everyone rises from their chairs and leaves through the large double-doors. Nori's eyes snapped over as people began pouring through the double doors Envy had previously entered. Was the meeting over already? Standing up, and excersizing his wounded leg, Nori smiled when he found it in full working order. What was he waiting for again? Oh, Envy, right. Nori stood patiently by the entrance, waiting for his boss to come and find him. She walked right past him and snapped her fingers back at him "Let's hurry to the garage. I may be new but I'm not going to be known as late." Nori sighed.. Why did it matter if they got there on time? It wasn't like anyone was going to care if they were there or not. Wasn't there anything more important things that they could do..? Despite his own personal opinion, Nori once again began following beside Envy. Maybe she should get him a collar and a leash. After walking down the long halls of the Cardinal's headquarters, Envy enters a small black car with no top. "Now onward to the Spire." "Right..." Nori opened the sleek black door and sat in the driver's seat, which was comfortably covered in leather. Nice car, Nori thought to himself. Finding that the keys were already in the ignition, he turned them, and then floored the gas pedal, sending the car roaring foward. They drove down a long highway paved with bones, not a second spent without a crunching bump. She was reading files while he drove, occasionally looking up to see how close they were to the Spire. "Am I going to have to wait in the car?" Nori asked uncomfortably, wondering if he'd be excluded from this as well. Something occured to him... Besides serving under Envy, what else would he have to do? What was 'absolute loyalty'? It would have been easier if Bael had given him a contract or something. Envy turned to him "Of course not. Everyone's attending for this." "... What do you think is going to happen to him..?" Nori asked cautiously. He wouldn't get mad if she didn't tell him. It was possible that she wasn't supposed to. But he wanted her opinion before he came to his own. Envy answered "That's what we're going to find out. Though Pride claims he will most likely be let off easy." "Wouldn't it make more sense just to kill him? What's so special about him that you'd want to keep him..?" Nori asked, stubbornly insisting his own point. If anything, the man would probably just get away again. Envy smiled while closing her eyes "That's the first good question you've asked so far. For some reason, Lord Bael treats that particular Hell-Hunter with a sense of interest and intrigue. No one knows why." Nori smiled. He asked a good question! Would he get a cookie? Or.. a kiss~? "Maybe it's because.. he has a unique zanpakuto..? Or some kind of unique reiatsu... Are they related somehow?" Nori rapidly jumped to every possible conclusion he could think of. "Is it possible they're gay lovers..?" Envy quickled rolled up one of her files and smacked Nori upside the head with it "Dumbass, of course not! Theories have been suggested why but apparently only Dr. Aleister knows." "Ow.." Nori whined. "If only Dr. Aleister knows, then how do you know they're not gay lovers!?" he roared back, swerving as he struggled to regain control of the car. He needed to calm down... It wouldn't be good for either of them if he crashed the car. She yelled back "Why would Lord Bael be gay?!" She then blushed at the thought of if he was. "Maybe he's attracted to men! Maybe he's bisexual! How would you know!?" Nori shouted back angrily. There were many things he didn't like, and being told he was wrong was one of them. "Wait, why are you blushing...?" She gritted her teeth embarrassingly "Just keep your eyes on the road dammit." "It's hard to keep them off your ass." Nori giggled. Oh, he was so clever. Clenching his teeth, he awaited his punishment. She sighed deeply "Why oh why was I stuck with you as an underling...?" Nori's face contorted into a hurt expression. She didn't like him? "I'll... stop joking around like that.. I'm sorry.." he muttered sadly. If she didn't want him, Nori would leave. It wasn't as if he couldn't serve someone else that did want him, right..? Taking some measure of pity on him, she added "Chin up, kiddo. At least you've got balls talking like that to a superior officer." "It doesn't matter if I have balls or not; I sold my soul, so I'm nothing more than your pet. I will never increase in rank; I will never be more powerful than I am now; my existence itself is pointless if I'm unable to serve you or someone else." Nori stated sternly, finally easing up on the gas as they neared the Spire, Nori sighed. It wasn't as if she really needed him. He was easily replacible. Envy shrugged "You really saved yourself by selling your soul. It's better to give in willingly then be drug into Hell and be turned into one of them." She points straight ahead where a Hell-Bound had jumped in the road in front of them. Nori slammed down on the gas pedal, crashing into the Hell-Bound and sending him flying foward, before speeding up again and running him over. Where normally this would have earned a smirk or giggle from Nori, his face was the definition of apathy. "Even so, that doesn't mean I'm not worthless." "Quit your sulking, your annoying me. Whether we are worthless or not, we are still making a living in this world and thats all that really matters." "Okay!" Nori smiled, cheering up suddenly. He slammed on the brakes as they finally reached the spire. "We're here, Envy." Nori stated the obvious, opening his door, stepping out, and then walking over and opening Envy's for her. She exited without thanking him and headed toward the large spiked gate. Hulking large armoured Demons turned huge iron spinners to lift the gate enough for them to enter along with a crowd of other Demons. It wasn't as if Nori had expected a thank you... But it would have been nice! Grumbling to himself about not being appreciated, Nori followed close to Envy. He didn't especially enjoy crowds... and most Demons didn't sit very well with him, either. As they entered the stadium-like Court at the lower levels of the Spire, Envy joined Wrath without greeting "Has anything started yet?" He didn't answer as he was most likely napping, hiding it with his sunglasses. She looked around for Greed, who appeared in between the two wearing hisown sunglasses. He asked Envy "Guess who I am?" He lifted them revealing larger ones. Envy gave him an awkward stare as he continued "I'll give you a hint, I'm a writer!" Wrath wokeup and yelled "Has it started yet?!" Greed turned to him and answered "Not yet, big guy. But soon." Nori sighed. Why did Greed always have to be so annoying? Nori glanced around, looking for something else to do while he waited. Some of the Demons actually looked rather attractive... Succubi? But it wasn't like he wanted any of them. Still, Nori had to admit they looked good. Blushing even when he didn't want to, Nori focused his attention foward, instead of on the semi-attractive women all around him. All of them arose from their seats if they sat in any in respect to the Court, who had all been seated and awaited the beginning of Sadow's trial. Bael arose from his center throne "Bring forth the subject." A platform rose from the ground with Sadow chained to it connecting to a heavy iron collar around his neck. He looked around the room, shocked that he was there, and looked up at Bael in terror. "...?" Was this him? Nori was more then slightly intrigued. The man looked more than scared. A smile graced Nori's lips; it was nice not to be on Lord Bael's bad side. Nori enjoyed his spot on the side, next to Envy, away from Bael's gaze. Practically anything that didn't have to do with Bael, Nori favored. Bael announced "Sadow Joviah Yatsumaru, born Kasu Yatsumaru and the youngest son to Maikun Yatsumaru. You stand before the Courts of Hell under accusation from one of our Cardinal superiors that you had escaped your duty. How do you plead?" Sadow mutters under his breath "Greed..." He then shouts up at him "To hell with your accusations!" Bael smirked and waved his arms around the room "We're here now, boy! How do you plead?!" Sadow replies "Not guilty!" Bael grins delightfully at this and thinks to himself "You'd better hope you aren't found as such, Yatsumaru boy." "Envy.." Nori whispered, obviously unnerved. "What's going to happen if he's guilty..?" Nori assumed Death, but Envy said he'd be put back into service. So then what if he was innocent? Bael rested his cheek on his fist, his elbow leaning against his arm rest casually "Well do you have any proof of innocence?" Sadow sighs, knowing whatever he does he will be screwed over in some way "No..." Bael starts checking his fingernails boredly while continuing the interrogation "So you are guilty and escaped." Sadow smirked up at Bael "Damn right I did." Bael grinned gleefully at his results and Sadow's bravery "Very well. Then that just gives you so much free time to get re-acquinted with our tools of punishment." Sadow turns his head, not taking his eyes off Bael "Can't wait." Bael stared down at him for a moment "Tell you what, kiddo..." He disappeared in a cloud of brown and red mist and reappeared next to Sadow, placing a hand on his shoulder "...since I'm feeling in a rather generous mood today I'll cut you some slack and give you a deal. If you work for us for say... another year or two, we'll call it clean and your free to do your own business. However, decline and you get free roam in Hell. I'm sure the Hell-Bounds are mighty hungry." He pulls a scroll out of his pocket and unravels it, a feathered pen and ink bottle appearing next to his hands "It's all you kid. I'm sure your familiar with this process, though, aren't you?" With his free hand he tauntingly pinches Sadow's cheek as the Court room erupts into laughter. Nori wasn't laughing. This wasn't funny. Envy wasn't a very cruel master... But what had Sadow been through that led him to escape? Of course, he should have reconsidered when he accepted the deal from Bael, but... Still. And he was being degraded in front of nearly the entire population. Still, it wasn't as if Nori was about to rush up there and rescue him. Bael would kill him. He turned to Bael who was lighting a celebratory cigar and said "I want a new Hell-Blade." The Court abruptly stopped laughing and some even gasped. Sadow was in no place to be requesting things. Bael took out the cigar and turned to him with his eyes closed annoyedly "Excuse me...?" Sadow turned to him and repeated "If I sign this I would like a new Hell-Blade as well. To increase my power." Boseki immediately went into her humanoid form, being able to do so since they were in her plane of origin, and exclaimed "Say what!? You want to replace me after all the battles we've fought together?!" Sadow held up a hand hushingly while Bael flicked away the unlit cigar "Boseki, I am not replacing you. I'm just getting a new weapon." She then felt embarrased over her enragement "Oh." Bael smirked at Sadow "Consider it done. Now, about the deal?" He pressed the scroll closer to him. Sadow dabbed his feathered pen in the ink bottle and signed his name in cursive on the scroll, not bothering to read what was written due to having experienced it before. He thought to himself "Why read what Bael had already just said himself in his exact words." When he finished the scroll flew into Bael's hands. He stroked it like an expensive cat and tucked it away neatly in his coat pocket "Very well..." His voice then boomed over the Court, scaring some "RISE, HELL-HUNTER, AND CHOOSE YOUR NEXT WEAPON PROUDLY!" A rack of powerful weapons, dark energies emitting from them, rose from a similar platform as the one Sadow was standing on. With a snap of his fingers, Bael released Sadow from the shackles. ... He was getting a new Hell-Blade? After he just escaped and was announced guilty? Nori's gay lover theory was seeming incredibly likely right now. Was this... Jealousy? Nori found this slightly ironic... He was getting jealous, and Sadow was being greedy. Sadow, walking down the racks, tried to discern which weapon he should take. Boseki bit her lip nervously, hoping his new weapon wouldn't upstage her. The crowd overlooking them started roaring requests of weapons he should take. Bael waved his hand up in the air and announced furiously "SILENCE!!!" All of them fell silent immediately, even holding in coughs. Sadow smiled and reached down, pulling up a Kusarigama. "This looks nice. What is your name, new comrade?" The Kusarigama took on a humanoid appearance, that of a girl roughly in her 17's with purple hair and brown eyes "I am Nekan, slayer of- Uhhh... It's been so long since I've been used I forgot my title!" She banged her fists against her head aggrivatingly. Boseki muttered "Perfect." Bael then announced "I need a challenger to test Sadow's new Hell-Blade!" Just as Envy was shoving Nori forward and Greed was about to lunge ahead, Sloth used Kogeru to appear at the end of the hall, looking down with his eyes closed loyally. He then opened them and looked at Sadow coldly "I will be his opponent, milord." Bael smirked "Oh goodie, a fight." With a backflip, he teleports back up to his throne to spectate. Nori smacked Envy's hand away. "No reason to shove! If you wanted me to go up, you should have just told me to!" he snapped, scowling at Envy. In all honesty, he was mad Sloth had gotten the fight. Nori wanted to try his hand against Sadow. He scowled, awaiting the punishment he was sure to get from Envy for striking her. She slapped him upside the back of his head and scolded "Don't strike a superior officer. Just watch." She gazed in excitement as Sloth extended his hand, a black and red Katana flying out of one of the racks and into his hand. Boseki and Nekan both took their weapon forms, though Boseki was sheathed. Sadow twirled Nekan over his head and launched the blade at Sloth, unaware of his ability. It stopped in midair right in front of Sloth and the crowd cheered. Sloth explained "My ability, S'arrêter, can hault a movement near me for as long as I keep focused. Better luck next time." Sadow gritted his teeth and retorted angrily "Quit talking like your all hot shit!" He rushed towards Sloth, who tripped him and, while Sadow was in midair, kicked him into a pillar, cracking it on impact. Bael exclaimed "Ouch..." as the crowd began to cheer again. "Meh.." Nori replied indignantly. How boring. Why rush towards a person who could halt all movement near him? Sadow was a retard and Sloth carried with him almost as much unwarrented self-importance as Greed. He could beat him! Why wouldn't he be able to!? All he had to do was attack Sloth with an attack he didn't see coming! It'd be easy!! Nori wanted to scream. Why did Envy like him...? Sadow layed on the ground coughing for a moment from the wind being knocked out of him. Sloth stared down at him readily "Stop disappointing me please." Sadow spat out dirt "Shutup!" He used Kogeru to teleport behind Sloth for an attack he wouldn't be able to stop. But before he could Sloth had already jumped high into the air to dodge the swing from Nekan. He looked up at him in amazement at his speed and reaction time but couldn't dodge the instantaneous kick to his mouth that came from Sloth. He landed perfectly on his feet as Sadow tumbled into a wall. Envy smirked "This kid is hopeless. No one has ever defeated Sloth." Greed looked away angrily after she said this, still holding a deep grudge against Sloth for his humiliating defeat. Sadow launched Nekan's blade at Sloth again, who merely halted it and used Kogeru to reach Sadow, who had his gun poised for his sturdem with his index finger tightly pressed on the trigger. Sloth's eyes widened as he saw the gun and quickly halted Sadow from pressing the trigger. "Nice move. But you mustn't be so hesitant to fire. Mercy is for fools." Nori sighed. "I could beat him..." he muttered, shaking his head in disgust. His own envy overtook him again. Why did Sadow have his two beautiful women for zanpakuto spirits while he was stuck with a fucking tree? He should have chosen a different Hell-Blade... His eyes flickered over to Bael. Was he being entertained? Bael continued to smile and cheer as Sloth repeatedly blasted Sadow's face with his fist until finally knocking him away. Finally, Sloth tossed away the Hell-Blade deciding at this point it would be useless and that he could defeat Sadow bare-handed. Sadow, in a delirious last ditch effort to attack Sloth, tosses Nekan at him again. In his spiritual realm, Boseki slaps her face with her palm "Moron, you've tried that like eight times already." Instead of halting it like he could have, he simply sidestepped the blade and grabbed onto the chain, wrapping it around his arm, and pulling Sadow toward him. Sadow was barely concious enough to hold onto the handle of the blade and was dragged toward Sloth. When in reaching distance, Sloth picked up Sadow by his collar and wrapped the chain around his neck coilingly and ran up a pillar, slamming Sadow's body against the walls. He then dragged him all the way to the top of the dome and dangled him from high above a flag pole like a trophy. The crowd cheered as the limp Sadow descended down the long fall, slamming hard into the ground. As blood trickled from his mouth, everyone stared back up at an emotionless Sloth, who uttered words even a conciously fading Sadow could hear "Au revoir, les ordures..." "... Wow." Nori scoffed at how easily Sadow had lost. It was pathetic. His birth name suited him. "Envy, can we leave now? I'm bored." he asked rudely, poking her in the arm, and drawing her focus from the victorious Sloth to himself. She glared at him "Not before I congratulate Sloth on-" She caught herself in mid sentence and blushed "Fine, let's go." She turned and headed toward the exit. Bael, sipping wine, ushered toward a group of skinny, shaking Demons "Mop that up, will you?" "Oh, no, please. I insist." Grabbing Envy by the arm and spinning her around, he pushed her slightly in Sloth's direction. "I'll be waiting here like a good boy for when you come back." She whispered behind gritted teeth "Nori!" Sloth walked past her, completely ignoring her existance, while wiping blood off his hands. "There is no need for celebration, I was merely doing my job by giving the Hell-Hunter a fight. Carry on." She sighed as his flowing hair swept past her face gracefully but quickly regained herself, coughing in her hand, and stuttered "Y-Yes, sir- I mean, Sloth. We'll j-just be on our way then." She steps toward Nori while waving goodbye and smiling wide, then when out of sight grabbing Nori by his shirt "You ass, I nearly ran into him!" "Oh no, I'm very sorry ma'am." Nori apologized, the sarcasm dripping off his voice. He refused to look her in the eye, his gaze centered somewhere to the left of her face. "I assure you it won't happen again." he added, once again using more sarcasm than necessary. As punishment for his sarcasm, she again stomped on his already-wounded foot. "It better not." Nori whimpered this time, wincing and lowering his gaze to the floor. "It... it won't.." he replied, this time with all seriousness. He should have expected it... Whenever it was that he actually got a break, he'd have to release his Hell-Blade and heal it. She turned to head for the exit "Now heal your foot so you can drive me back." "Yes ma'm..." Nori sighed, unsheathing his Hell-Blade. "Weed out, Nasuka." he stated dully as the sword transformed from the common Nodachi to the familiar barbed metal Quarterstaff, and winced at the protuding spikes pierced his hand. Another wound. Great. "Gahou..." he mumbled. Immediately, the wounds on his hand began to close, and his foot's bones recconected, as well as the blood vessels, veins, and burn scar on his leg; soon everything was in working order. Sighing again, he sealed his Hell-Blade, sheathed it, and began walking with Envy to the car. "That waste of time could just be avoided if you didn't wound me at all in the first place..." he growled, still refusing to look Envy in the face. Envy enters the stylish car and replies as if she had done nothing wrong "I must punish insubordinant underlings if I wish to establish a dominant relationshi- career relation!" She caught herself from saying relationship at the last minute. "... Depending on your definition of punishment, it doesn't necessarily have to be so bad. For example... if your definition of punishment became 'give Nori a kiss', you could still retain dominance, and I could still get punished without having to heal myself..." Nori stated, flooring once again on the gass pedal so Envy was pressed against her seat. At least she wouldn't be able to punish him for a few moments while she adjusted to the speed.. As she adjusted she replied annoyedly "Please, don't disgust me with such thoughts. I would never put personal relationships along with career anyway." "Now you're being hypocritical. Sloth would be categorized within your career life, and yet you want a personal relationship with him." he stated dully, swerving to the right and out of the way of a Hell-Bound. It began chasing them. Sighing, he slammed on the breaks, causing it to crash into the bumper, then sped up once again. She blushed deep red at this "You don't know that! When did I ever say that!?" "You didn't need to! He walked by you and you blushed, and stuttered, and swooned like a hormone-crazed highschool girl. It's like you get wet from him just being near you..." he grumbled. "Are you telling me you don't?" At this, she pulled out Gelosia and aimed it at his head embarrased from this "Why you little... Wait." She then lowered it and smirked at him "Your jealous aren't you? And people call me Envy." Nori blushed, feigning interest in the side mirror. "I... I don't know what you're talking about..." he stuttered. If it were possible to go any faster, he would. She nearly screamed in his ear "SLOW DOWN!!!" as they were about to crash into the Headquarters. Nori slammed on the breaks. The car came to a halt almost instantly. Wow... Nori thought. He was impressed. It was far superior to the human-world vehicles, to be able to stop like that. After a brief pause, Nori discovered that he was on the ground in front of the car, which was covered with small shards of broken glass. Why do I have a headache... Why is everything so fuzzy? he moaned in his head. With his body not agreeing with him, Nori remained face down on the ground. Envy rushed out of the car to check on him "Are you alright?! You blacked out for like three minutes!" "I did not... Liar.." Nori replied, pushing himself into a sitting position. She revealed a watch under her sleeve "I checked. I also called some medics." "Why did you call medics? I can heal myself.." Nori groaned. Multiple touching his body while he was semi-concious. For some unfathomable reason, that didn't sound very desirable. "Am I going to get in trouble for this...?" She answered "Because you were unconcious and yes, you are." Nori shut his eyes for a long moment before opening them again and looking up at Envy. "How will I be punished?" Envy considered her possibilities and answered "I'll let you off with a warning: Next time, I will start making you more jealous of my affection than you were." At this, she lifts her nose in the air and closes her eyes with a 'hmph' and strolls off as the medics arrive. "Make... make me more jealous..?" Nori repeated, buisily wrestling the medics. If any of them even tried to touch him he'd kill them. How would she make him more jealous? Nori would have preferred it if she threatened to harm him physically. She entered the Headquarters and watched as the medics tried to strap him to a board, winking at him deviously before entering. Nori's entire face turned red and he hesitated, giving the medics just enough time to retrain him and strap him to the board. His Hell-Blade was confiscated. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Nori closed his eyes.. Maybe he could get some sleep.